chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Elementalist's Psy-Blast
Elementalist's Psy-Blast is an attack card of the Chaotic Trading Card Game. Attack Origins Background Information Card Information Basic Stats Textbox Wisdom: 50. Deal 5 damage for every element your engaged Creature has. | flavor = }} Strategies It is best to use this card with Creatures that have more than 1 elemental type. -or- Use this card with Elementalist Pauldrons, generally for 20 damage at level one attack. Run 2 copies of both cards in your deck for upwards of 40 damage at only level one. Include elementalists in your deck, as well as other creatures with many / various element types to power up Elementalist Pauldrons even quicker, and in turn, make this card 99% reliable for 20 damage from each psy-blast. Both cards, come in the same expansion set, so buy a bunch of Zenith of the Hive packs, and you'll get both (while Zenith of the Hive is still the cheapest set, also :) Concerning good elementalists to use for this combo, or with his deck, primarily only Narfall comes to mind as really exceptional because Narfall can strike for 20 damage with the 4 elements AND use his owm ability to add an additional 0-20 damage, based on your opponents elemental type(s). Thus, Narfall not only does additional damage thru its own ability, but also fits DIRECTLY into the theme of this deck or combo, and is reliable, as far as elementalists are reliable, because the damage bonus actually deals damage like psy-blast itself, based on a number of element. Based on your opponent's elements, but still, the damage is always and automatically applied, and the relationship to elemental based damage is clearly seen, no matter whose monster decides the number of elements for damage. Besides Narfall, another good elementalist is Savitsa. Unlike Narfall who does extra elemental damage, Savitsa is good, and utterly required to build an Elementalist's Psy-Blast Deck because Savitsa provides the basis for drawing cards and recycling your attack deck MUCH more frequently. Savitsa allows the engaged monsters to draw two attack cards, and discard two attack cards, simply by expending fire while enegaged... this is one of the best ways to draw two attack cards, AND the ability is included with an elementalist! Thus, Savista can both wear Elementalist's Pauldrons while attacking with an Elemntalist's Psy-Blast, AND use the ability which allows you to draw two cards. Basically, the more the you draw cards, the quicker you can draw another psy-blast, AND KEEP RE-DRAWING THEM, either your second psy-blast copy, or when recycling your attack deck, Savitsa greatly raises you chances of getting a psy-blast, and keeps those chances higher, as well. With two copies of Savitsa in this Elementalist Deck, one can ideally have a psy-blast available every other turn, because your higher frequencies are now doubled, as well. Further, because Savitsa is an elementalist, he can do all of this without any "external" help (tho, other cards can speed this processes along EVEN FASTER.) Savitsa is thus part of the core of an Elementalist's Psy-Blast Deck. While discussing card draw, Riverlands, Abandoned Wastes also comes to mind as a great location to include in a psy-blast deck. Like Savitsa, this location allows for drawing two cards, and with 2x copies of Riverlands, Abandoned Wastes, this already totals drawing 4x cards. Unlike Savitsa, tho, the two cards from your hand go back into your deck instead of going to your discard pile... This is not bad, just a little slower than Savitsa, tho together, Savitsa and Riverlands, Abandoned Wastes provide enough card draw that the difference is unnoticeable. Tho the location puts cards that are not psy-blasts back into your deck, you are still left with TWO NEW chances of drawing a psy-blast. Where Savitsa gives you two new chances to draw a psy-blast (or, two), AND get rid of the attacks that are not psy-blasts, here then, Riverlands, Abandoned Wastes only provides the oppurtunity to draw two more times, which is definitely beneficial, tho some uneeded attacks may end up back in your deck. Also, because Riverlands, Abandoned Wastes does not allow you to discard, like Savitsa does, this location WILL NOT help as much as Savitsa with attack deck recycling, since the uneeded cards return to your deck, and thus it stays the same size (anything not a psy-blast, or more card draw returns to your deck). So, while you DO get more more chances of drawing a(nother) with Riverlands, Abandoned Wastes, you DO NOT really get much more of a chance in speeding up attack deck recycling (tho, you may draw other cards in the process that further help draw more cards, thus SLIGHTLY helping with attack deck recycles...) In any event, Riverlands, Abandoned Wastes is a definitely included location in the core of an Elementalist's Psy-Blast Deck. For two total build cost, and some elemental understanding, you thus have a 99% reliable 40 damage, and a very quick 40 damage, also. Since you are also reusing attack cards thru out the course of a game, this / these card(s) will do further damage WELL beyond 40, tho 40 damage is the general basis. If you recycle your attack cards only once, now you are doing 80 damage with these each game, and for each attack deck recycle, you double this card's maximum damage potential each time you recycle you attack deck. Very powerful card, AND CHEAP to include in deck (money cost and in-game build cost are both low cost.), but still requires some good knowledge of the game, and how to use many cards together. Think of this strategy as an elementalist network, essentially blasting your opponent with all four elements from each hit, and doing this twice each time you reuse your attack deck. Furthermore, put a crazy mugic spell with each of your two Elementalist Pualdron wearing monsters, and your opponent will never know WHAT hit them, if their monster even survives to have time to figure out which elemental type you did, or did not use. Still further, use at least a dual tribe deck, or even a rainbow deck. Rainbow is the keyword here. You wanna hit with your Pauldron Wearer having all 4 elemental types, each time. Elementalists are masters of the elements, but adding the Elemental Pauldron to one or two, they become masters of ALL elements, at once! If you have 2 of these attack cards sitting in your hand, and good magic spell equipped on your elementalists, then you can swing for killing opponents' monsters with upwards of 65 energy, almost ina single hit. even your weakest of elementalists can swing for the same amount, and reduce the enemy's most powerful monsters to nothing but a prize card. That means, for you, killing their leader and champion monsters, $25 or $50 monsters with your own mere commons for approximately $10, give or take your luck in buying packs, or a few dollars difference in shipping cost if you're gonna order them. Economical, Flexible, Powerful, Reliable, Recyclable (for even more big damage hits), plus Mastery. But do not jump into battle with this strategy thinking you can hack and slash a bunch of melee attack cards, and do not leap into a long distance fray either, thinking that you can win by blasting you opponents' monsters with other special abilities that deal damage. Play this card with the Pauldrons, as it's own intention, and find ways to recycle you deck more frequently, such as complementing your attack deck with attacks that let you draw cards, and play alotta card draw. In theory, you should be able to blast your opponent every few turns with one OR two of these, but the key to that method is timing, and again drawing many cards, and recycling your attack deck in order to keep these in your hand, and keep reusing them. If you do not have many attacks that let you draw cards THAT often, then just play defensive, except when you're blasting them with all four elements, that is! Great Card. Use it / them wisely, and blast away!! You will have a blast, guaranteed! IF, you play like an elementalist, and use the elements to your / their best advantage, which is not the easiest thing to do when battling $25 or $50 enemy monsters, but with skill, timing, and some other basic cards / card types, you will learn mastery, and master the elements themselves, blasting for 40 or more damage in any given turn. ALSO, make sure that check out the page for Elementalist's Pauldrons since they are part of the same combo / strategy. There are deck building tips for this deck on that page, and other suggestions for improving or expanding this combo. Release and Promotion Elementalist's Psy Blast was released as a part of the Zenith of the Hive set. TV Show Appearances Card/Scan Copies and Owners Quotes Related Articles *Link External Links *Link Title Category:Attack Cards Category:Attacks Notes and References